The Two Mavericks
by HazelMoonflower
Summary: Padmé and Anakin are teenagers, both kids to rich parents. When disaster strikes, they must learn to work together. Reviews appreciated!
1. The Story

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Hello! This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I hope you like it!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: The story I am telling of Anakin and Padmé is my own invention.**

 **This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Star Wars universe, which was created by George Lucas and owned by Walt Disney Co.**

 **I am not making any money off this.**

 **I want to thank George Lucas for creating Star Wars, for without it, my story would not exist.**

CHAPTER 1-THE GATHERING

 _Money. That was all his stupid family cared about._ Anakin Skywalker thought grumpily. He was the odd one out. He couldn't quite understand why money was more important than friends and family. Money was just paper! But his parents were addicted. Anakin had learned to be independent and tough.

He looked around the grand room where his parents, Shmi and Cortland Skywalker, were talking to this person Anakin didn't care for at all. _What was his name? Oh, yes. Duke of Endor. Huh._

Anakin looked towards the end of the room, and saw a family of four, with two daughters. He couldn't see very well from here, but one looked about 16, his age. Anakin snuck a quick look at his parents and shot off like a bullet towards the end of the room. Perhaps there would be some interesting topics of convo to hear.

"Padmé, sweetheart." the mother of the two girls said, as Anakin crouched in the shadows. "You are **16** , for goodness sake! Go out!"

"Mother!" Padmé said. "I haven't found the right guy! Don't force me!"

"Jobal, honey, she can make her own decisions now!" the father said.

Anakin examined the family. The mother looked quite the high society woman, with a hat, and tons of diamonds everywhere. _Blech._ The father was in a modest suit. _Nice!_ The supposedly elder daughter was wearing a long pink dress covered in sequins. _Girly._ But Padmé pleased him. She wore ripped skinny jeans with a maroon shirt that said "Don't try." on it. She also, much to his glee, held a skateboard. That was his type of girl! Maybe they could be friends!

Shmi looked around. "Cortland, did you see the Naberrie family? Their elder daughter, what was her name; Sola, oh, yes, would be perfect for Anakin!"

"Yes", Cortland said. "And we would get access to those diamond mines!"

"Let's go tell Anakin." Shmi said. In their haste, they didn't notice the unattended fireplace was getting out of control.

"Anakin, this is Sola." Shmi said. Anakin glared sullenly. Sola smiled. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ani!" she squealed in a high falsetto. _Ani?!_ Anakin steamed. He simmered. **Nobody** called him Ani. Ever. He exploded. He force-choked Sola and sauntered off. He smirked as he heard the satisfying _thump!_ of Sola's body hitting the floor as she was knocked unconscious.

Anakin sighed. If his parents were ever going to stop yacking to him about finding a girl, he needed one. Fast.

CHAPTER 2

Padmé sighed. If she was ever going to stop her parents from badgering her, she needed a boy. The sooner, the better. _That Anakin boy seemed quite aggressive and scary_ , she thought as Sola got up from the floor. _But so handsome!_ She began heading towards the punch.

 _That Padmé! Such an angel!_ Anakin thought dreamily as he headed towards the punch bowl. As he walked, he bumped straight into Padmé. "Aah!" they yelled. "I'm sorry!" both of them said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Padmé said. Her voice was smooth and sweet, like honey. Anakin savored it.

"I'm fine" he said. "But are you…"

 _Beep! Beep!_ Anakin heard the all too familiar noise of the smoke alarm ringing through the ballroom. A intense heat drifted to his neck. He slowly (and quite dramatically, in Padmé's view) turned around, and saw a towering flame, about 20 feet tall, flaring and sparking dangerously, and, to his horror, quickly demolishing the room. Everybody was hopping out the windows, trying to escape. They needed to get out. Now.

There was about 3 feet between the 2 teens and the roaring fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Padmé was trying to climb through the window. "C'mon!" she yelled. Anakin sprinted towards her, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hopped out of the broken window.

"Let go of me!" Padmé cried breathlessly, as she struggled against Anakin's iron grip. Anakin got irritated. "Listen girl, I just saved your life! You owe me!"

"If I hadn't yelled "C'mon", you would be dead!" Padmé retorted.

"Well, you still owe me!"

"Listen, you pugnacious freak, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm..." Anakin said sarcastically. "What about...a kiss?"

"I'd just a soon kiss a…" Padmé was interrupted when he placed his warm mouth on hers.

Anakin screamed as he felt an immense pain in his bottom lip. "You **bit** me!" he roared, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, a dot of blood dripping down from his lip, making him look even more menacing. Padmé winced at the bruising grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. Now."

"I don't think so, **Princess**."

" **Don't** **call me that!"**

"Yes, princess."

"Shut up!"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"No."

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Because I am **me**." Anakin concluded, releasing her.

They glared at one another. "Hey, let's find our parents!" Padmé said. They separated and began hunting through the burning ashes.

CHAPTER 3

 _Horror. Shock. Fear. That is what they must of felt._ Padmé thought, as she looked around for her parents and sister. She stepped daintily over the ruined crystal chandelier and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What?!" Anakin called, running over to her. She was staring in horror. Anakin stared in shock. 5 burnt bodies. 4 adults. 1 late teen.

Padmé clung to him. Anakin lifted her up in his arms, and rocked her gently. "It's okay."

"It's not!" Padmé cried, tears rolling down her face. "They died thinking I hated them!"

"Same here." Anakin muttered.

"Do you think anyone survived?" Padmé asked.

"I don't think so." Anakin said. "They would've called out if they were alive."

"Should we call out?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Y'know, we're technically orphans."

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

" **We**?"

"I only meant…"

"I know."

"So...what's your plan?"

"Aren't you the smart one here?"

"Haha."

"Really."

Okay. Maybe we could go to my house? Devise a plan there?"

"Instead of a burnt house?"

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

CHAPTER 4

"Nice house!" Anakin said, examining the grand staircase.

"Thanks!" Padmé said.

"Look, Padmé, I just wanna say, I'm sorry that I hurt you back there."

"You are strong. It hurt. You **should** be sorry."

"I am."

"Good."

"Can we be friends?"

"Woah. Skywalker, that's a bit optimistic."

"Sorry." Anakin said, disappointment washing over him.

"'S fine. Do you need anything?"

"I am hungry. And a change of clothes would be nice…" Anakin trailed off, as he realized his situation.

"Dad's clothes may fit you." Padmé said. "What would you like to eat?"

"D'ya have shurra fruit?"

"Yeah. I love that stuff, so we have an abundance." Padmé said, heading towards the kitchen. Anakin followed.

The kitchen was elegant and squeaky clean, Anakin noted approvingly, as Padmé grabbed the fruit from the fruit bowl, tossing it to him. "Here."

"Thanks!" Anakin said, chomping viciously. Her aim was dead center. "I'll get you some clothes." Padmé said, running up the stairs. Anakin sat down in a chair to wait.

Padmé slid down the banister, carrying a pyjama shirt and pants. "Here!" she said, handing them to him.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

When Padmé came into her room, she was shocked to see Anakin dangling off the bed, head over the far side, hunting through something. "Anakin? What in the **Galaxy** are you doing?"

Anakin turned to face her quickly, his mouth covered in chocolate. "Mmph! Mmmmm _(_ gulp! swallow! _)_. Yes Padmé?"

"Why are you eating my secret chocolate stash?!" Padmé yelled. "Seriously, your stomach is like a black hole!"

Anakin had never been more humiliated in his life. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood up. He stormed over and stopped right in front of Padmé, using his height to intimidate her. "I'm a growing boy, I need to eat. And you're **secret stash** is not very secret, **my love**." he sneered.

"Don't you **dare** call me that, you ostentatious brat!"

"Is that the best you've got? I could some up with a better comeback then that!"

"Same!"

"You're not proving your point. Prove it!"

"Shut up!"

"Are you always this dumb, or is it just when I'm around?"

"Okay, you're smart, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then you must be the arithmetic man."

"Huh?!"

"You add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance."

" **Don't. You. Dare.** "

"Oh. I think I just did."

Anakin swung her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. He felt this strong, burning desire to just blurt out everything. So he did.

"Padmé?"

" **What?** "

"I love you."

CHAPTER 5

" **What?!** "

Padmé couldn't believe it. Anakin **loved** her. She took a deep breath, trying to work out the situation. "Anakin, this is a lot to comprehend. You must understand this!"

"I do."

"I just wanna say that it seems rather hard to believe, but you sound genuine."

"I am! Listen Padmé, you do you know how painful it is to get rejected?"

"Nope."

"So you don't understand!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good."

Padmé was more confused then she had ever been. _Anakin had hurt her and insulted her, but he loved her?! What kind of person does that? Well, I kind of started those fights, and would make him seem weak if he didn't fight back. Hmmm, he wants to be tough? I could use that to my advantage…_

Padmé smiled. "You are pretty nice." she said, testing her idea.

Anakin brightened so much, it looked like he was the Sun, radiating light. "Really?"

"Yes."

Anakin still had the hundred-watt smile on his face. "I was really nervous telling you that, y'know? And I…"

Padmé put her finger to his lips. "Shhhhh."

Feeling confident, Anakin smirked. He dropped it, when he realized they had to get down to business. "Padmé, do you any living relatives we could contact? I have none, so…"

"Let me see. I'll be right back!" Padmé called.

 _Be right back? With what?_

Padmé returned, two minutes later, with a large paper. She sat down next to Anakin. "In our family, we have a list, with all our relatives for scenarios like this."

"Smart!" Anakin whistled approvingly. Padmé began examining the list. "Dead, dead, dead, dead, sick, unknown (how odd), annoying (trust me dude. Really.), dead, aha!" Padmé yelled in triumph.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"We can stay with my great-aunt Natassia!" Padmé cried.

"Have you met her?"

"Well...it's...funny you ask...well...no."

"So we just arrive at her doorstep, and say 'Hey, great-aunt Natassia, we never met you before and are complete strangers to one another, can we live with you?" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Well, that is being a bit optimistic…"

"Paaaaadddméééééééééé !"

"Okay, okay. But, y'know, I am very angelic"

"Devil, more like it." Anakin muttered.

" **As I was saying** ,I can wrap her around my little finger."

"Herumph."

"Aww, baby-Ani, are you jealous?"

" **Ani? Don't you dare call me that.** "

"Yes Ani."

They were both overcome with a sense of déjà vu. Padmé sighed. It was extremely irritating when Anakin had called her 'princess', so she assumed that must be what it felt like when she called him 'Ani'.

"Alright, let's call a truce. I won't call you 'Ani', and you won't call me 'princess'. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands.

After talking for a few hours, they made a plan. They would call Natassia, and tell her about the situation. Then, Padmé would politely ask if they could stay for **just** a few days, and they wouldn't be **any trouble at all**.

10 minutes later, they were on a flight to Alderaan.

CHAPTER 6

Padmé watched Anakin with an amused expression. He had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the flight, and was...odd to watch. First, he had curled up into the fetal position. Two minutes later, he had stretched like a cat, and took up both the chair space, which annoyed Padmé, because now, she had Anakin's feet in her lap. That changed when he pulled the coup de grâce stunt. He turned, and his head dangled off the seat, and his legs clinging onto the armrest, and his arms were clutching the windowsill edge.

Padmé couldn't take it. She burst into giggles, shaking with the effort to control her mirth. Anakin's cerulean blue eyes snapped open. "What?" he growled, standing up. This was an impressive move on his part, because he was looking quite 'don't you **dare** mess with me'. Padmé stopped laughing. "Oh, noth…" Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "What?" he whispered softly.

"N-n-n…" Padmé stuttered, shivers running down her spine as he did his trademark smirk again. "I thought so." He put her down, and went to the controls. "Nice ship, by the way."

"Thanks, it's a Naboo N-1." Padmé said proudly. "I got it from my grandmother."

"I know my ships Padmé, and this is no exception. What happened to your grandma? Why aren't we staying with her?"

"She died."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's just get to Alderaan, okay?"

"Alright."

Anakin's fingers flew over the controls like a pianist, smashing a melody. Padmé watched in wonder as the ship zoomed toward the green and blue marbled planet. She sat back in her chair. She was just about to ask Anakin exactly **where** were they going to land, when a bunch of red lights started flashing, and sirens started beeping. "We're coming in too hot!" Anakin yelled.

"Use the Force!" Padmé cried in horror.

"Too late!" Anakin hollered.

The spaceship went spiraling towards the ground. Padmé and Anakin screamed, clinging on to one another as the ship took a nosedive into the atmosphere of Alderaan.

CHAPTER 7

Anakin's eyes snapped open. He was confused. _Where am I? Okay Anakin,_ _ **think**_ _. Last thing I remember was Padmé(!) and I flying to Alderaan…_ Anakin's thoughts trailed off as he realized what had happened. He looked around in horror. The ship was broken, but not too bad. They had appeared to crash into a forest of some kind. Anakin got up, and walked around. He spotted a patch of snow. _We must be in the mountains. But which ones?_ He decided to ask Padmé. _Padmé!_ He ran towards the ship and saw Padmé lying there. He jumped to the worst conclusion.

"No! Padmé! Wake up! Wake up!" Anakin sobbed, staring down at the still figure. She let out a gasp and sat up. "Ani! Did we make it to great…" she stared around in horror.

"The Triplehorn Mountains." she said calmly. "We crashed."

"Yessssssss." Anakin drew out the word anxiously, but slightly happy that she knew where they were.

"Is the ship permanently damaged?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't fix." Anakin told her. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think sooooowwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Padmé yelped as she stood up.

"Oh my gosh Padmé, your ankle! It's broken!" Anakin said in horror. "Here. Stay still." He picked her up tenderly and asked "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, but…"

"Chill girlie. I gotcha." Anakin put her down, and began working on the ship. "So where does granny auntie live?"

"My **great-aunt** lives in the capital, Aldera."

"So...that is **where** exactly?"

Padmé thought for a second. "The Triplehorn Mountains border one of the edges of Aldera. Since there is some snow, I am assuming we are near the top of the mountains. So...depending on the speed. But all in all, not so far!" Padmé said cheerfully.

"Perfect!" Anakin said. "Hey, pass me my lightsaber!"

Padmé had never seen a lightsaber in her life. _Saber._

She grabbed a sword.

"Nope!"

Fancy flashlight. _Light._

"N-ope!"

Lantern. _Light?_

"Nope! Okay, it is a silver cylinder, yes that! Toss it." _That makes_ _ **no**_ _sense._

Padmé chucked it. It flew into his hand. Anakin was impressed. He had only seen Jedi be that accurate. He ignited it.

To Padmé, it seemed that the world had stopped. The snap-hiss of the blade had ignited a memory deep down inside her, one that was long forgotten.

 _The world is dark. Too dark. I open my eyes and see black. Pure black. Not a single sliver of light. All of a sudden, I hear a terrifying sound. Snap-hiss. A bright red laser appears in front of me. It screams 'Don't mess with me'. I can barely make out an outline of a figure._

" _Well well well Miss Naberrie." I hear. The voice is taunting, leering. "You'll be joining the other's very soon."_

Padmé gasped. "You-you're one of them." she stuttered out, horrified.

Anakin was confused. "One of what?"

"You're laser sword, you have one. Like him!" Padmé said, backing away from him, but not quick enough for Anakin's Jedi reflexes. He snaked his arm around her. "One of what? Answer me Padmé!"

Padmé squeaked. "You have a laser sword. When I was little, I met a guy with one. It was red though, not blue. He scared me." Padmé shared the memory with him.

Anakin gasped. "A **Sith**." he snarled.

"The **what**?"

"The Sith. They are the exact opposite of us, me, the Jedi." Anakin said angrily. "The Sith Code:

 **Peace is a lie, there is only passion.**

 **Through passion, I gain strength.**

 **Through strength, I gain power.**

 **Through power, I gain victory.**

 **Through victory, my chains are broken.**

 **The Force shall free me.**

The Jedi, however, are much, I guess, peaceful, and in my opinion, better.

 **There is no emotion, there is peace.**

 **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**

 **There is no passion, there is serenity.**

 **There is no chaos, there is harmony.**

 **There is no death, there is the Force.** " Anakin finished.

"That's horrible, the Sith Code!" Padmé said. "And your code makes no sense!"

Anakin grinned. "Same to me."

"Anyway, must get back to the job." Anakin said, chopping at some wires. Padmé stood there dumbly, still processing what Anakin said.

 _He is so nice and caring, explaining everything and taking care of me. I love him. Wait. I do? Yes. I do._

"Anakin?"

"Yes An-Padmé?" _Huh?_

"I love you too."

CHAPTER 8

Anakin was in deep thought. _"You'll be joining the others very soon." Others? Is Padmé a Jedi or something?_ He came to a conclusion. _She's no ordinary girl. Next thing I know, she'll be saying "I love you!"_

"I love you too." the words boomed through his head. _I'm dreaming. I am_ _ **totally dreaming.**_

Anakin decided. _If there is a time to do it, it must be now._ He came over to her, gently took her face in his hands, and kissed her.


	2. Author's Notes

**Hey guys! There is going to be a sequel to** ** _The Two Mavericks_** **, called** ** _The Adventures of Alderaan_** **, which the publishing date is undetermined. I will try to finish it ASAP. Thank you so much for reading this story! Take the polls on my profile page! Thanks!**

 **HazelMoonflower**


End file.
